Operation: Red Dot!
by Tyrannorawrus
Summary: One shot. — Armed with a deadly weapon, Bulma wants to try an experiment. Unfortunately for the oblivious Saiyans, it involves them.


_******Madness, maybe OOC?, humour******_

_MINE MINE MINE MINE_ - wait, no, they're not. _*runs into the distance, crying loudly*_

* * *

**Operation: Red Dot!**

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

"…_Bulma Briefs, the world-famous genius, billionaire, heiress to the famous Capsule Corporation, was seen at one of her many charity balls last night on the arms of a very handsome stranger! Just who is this mystery man? What is he to the glamorous playgirl we all know and love? After all, we ALL recall the last 'stud' said heiress showed off to the world…_"

A page turn.

"Honestly, do these people have nothing better to write about?"

"I guess not, Mom."

"Yeah, don't worry Aunt Bulma! Mom says those people are a band of backwards, del-_delu_—"

"Deluded, Chibi?"

"Yeah, _deluded!_ A band of backwards, deluded imbeciles!"

Bulma Briefs, worldly known genius, billionaire; heiress to Capsule Corp – backtrack, said woman refused blankly to be described by the description the latest issue of "SATANMAIL!" offered, instead, choosing her own:

Daring,

delicate,

beautiful.

_Much better!_

As they were, Bulma – daring, delicate, _beautiful!_ – was indeed a very intelligent woman, and yes, she was next in line to become President of Capsule Corporation (her dear fathers company), and correct, she'd had a very handsome companion to her latest charity-do, but unlike the previous "stud", as the dimwitted paper-writers put, this one was extraordinarily different. He was _devilishly_ handsome, if she didn't say so herself, and the one major difference to the last event…

…this man was her husband.

She used the term "man" very loosely. The only thing _remotely_ human about this particular specimen was his bodily shape. He became very offended if confused with being an Earthling, and the one who did said offence commonly ended up on the worse end of his infamous temper (here meaning: beaten within an inch of death, and/or, blown to smithereens with a well-aimed ki-blast). He was a mystery to the world, as he wasn't _from_ it.

That's right. _Alien._

When confronted with the topic of extraterrestrials, humans laughed and played it off as a joke – they weren't real. Aliens were fictional, created by imaginative souls with nothing better to do, transformed for various roles to suit genres of films, and so on.

They weren't _real_.

Of course, no one included the Namekian who once plagued the world in these thoughts. They claimed he was nothing but a demon, a monster.

Bulma, who based her work on science and technology, scoffed at the limited knowledge the Earth held, and its naïve inhabitants. She was a scientist, an engineer, yet she _knew_. She, first-hand, experienced a lot of incredible scenarios including said aliens, of all forms, throughout her entire life. Two main forms of aliens were in near-on-constant contact with her, one of them being a Namekian, much like the previous terror before. Luckily, _another_ alien race calmed this particular Namek, even befriended him, bringing him into their circle of Earth protectors.

Ah yes, the second alien species now native to the Earth – the Saiyans.

Mmm…Saiyan. A word she came to fear in the very beginning, since the brother of Earth's saviour tried to exterminate the planet, followed by the Prince of All Saiyans and the beefy Saiyan, whose name she never learned. The Prince extinguished the largest of their crew, and was in turn beaten by the very being he set out to destroy – _another_ Saiyan.

That Saiyan was Son Goku, or "Kakarot/Third-Class idiot!", as the Prince so eloquently put.

The Saiyans were an oddity to her brilliant mind; born ruthless with amazing strength, agility and stamina. Only three pure-blooded remained, the Prince, the Prince's younger brother, and Goku. They all shared similarities, and were astoundingly diverse, too.

The Prince, at first, was indescribably ruthless – a cold-blooded murderer who laughed in the face of death – until he was humbled by said "Third-Class clown", and settled down to a life on Earth with her. One of the Prince's greatest passions was fighting. Being a warrior race, it was built in his D.N.A, unable to resist the call of battle when it echoed. The majority of his spare time was spent in a specially built Gravity Room, facing invisible and robotic foes.

The Prince's brother was a quiet, polite being, not much of a fighter. They'd met a year earlier, and Bulma could happily say the younger of the brothers was, by many miles, much more civil than his elder sibling. He was sent away due to a lack of "blood-lust", but nonetheless, when he was needed, the youngest Prince battled with all his power against the enemies trying to overthrow his home.

Goku was an enigma of a Saiyan. Numerous times, the Prince commented he was a "waste of Saiyan blood", simply because the youngest remaining Saiyan was a soft as a giant, fluffy teddy bear. Though, yes, he loved to fight and train, generally taking up most of the day to spar with his greatest rival of all time (the Prince), he was void of any real desire to spill blood, absolutely refusing to end the life of _any_ being unless completely necessary, super-baddies included.

The Prince and his last subject collided with many views, though he'd never admit it, Goku aided in changing the Prince for the best. In the end, he gave up his old ways and became a different man – _Saiyan_ – altogether, disregarding his eternal pride and unbearable arrogance. He became a father to Trunks, rooting him to the "backwater mud-ball of a planet" further. Secretly, she knew he favoured the peaceful atmosphere once he allowed himself to relax.

The Prince. He certainly was something else. He'd lived with her, in her, _ahem_, modest abode for nearly two decades, and she'd gotten quite a good insight to Saiyan behaviour, and at times, exploited them to her own whims. There was also one other attribute that Saiyans seemed to share…

_Curiosity of the unknown. I do wonder if they've seen one of _these_ before…_

A loud crash resonated through the hallways. Bulma rolled her eyes, and sure enough, a loud voice followed shortly after.

"Oh look, Kakarot, you broke the mirror with your face."

"Huh? I did?"

_Oh, Goku…ever the naïve. _

"Of course—the simply atrocity that is your face was enough."

"…Are you calling me ugly?" A moment's silence, and what Bulma presumed, a mean-spirited smirk of confirmation plastered upon the Prince's face. "Vegeta, that's mean!"

"Hn."

Bulma tuned out the squabble of the Saiyans, placing aside the newspaper, working her quick mind on a strategy she'd wanted to try for a while, an experiment, so to speak…including two of her most favourite aliens, willingly or not. Certainly, it may make a mess of her living space, but that was a small price to pay for such – such _promises_.

"Trunks, dear?"

A mop of lavender hair swung her way at the sound of his name, and piercing blue eyes identical to hers focused on her, instead of his mid-morning cartoons. His best friend, and the whole reason as to why the youngest Saiyan was here, also looked at her automatically. When one was addressed, both answered. They were joined at the metaphorical-hip.

"Mom?"

"Do you remember what you brought the other day?" A nod. "Fetch it for me, would you? Goten, you stay here for a moment," she added as the smaller boy intended to follow his friend. The Goku-clone frowned a little, but nodded and remained seated, tuning instantly back to the TV. "Thank you! Hurry now, before your father gets here."

Trunks took off, a sudden grin adorning his cute face. She'd explained her theory of Saiyans acting more on instinct above all else to her son, and in turn, he'd wondered if they reacted like other creatures in…certain circumstances. Intrigued, she indulged her sons wonders and the following day after school, he returned with the object required for the test to run. A preliminary experiment took place at Goten's expense, the poor Chibi unaware at (and still very much so), and since a hybrid reacted so strongly, it only increased the desire to learn about the ways a full-blooded Saiyan would behave.

Goten, blissfully unaware of Bulma's and Trunks' joint-curiosities, would provide sufficient entertainment today as well, as he'd been their first victim. He swung his little feet merrily in tune with a song on a program, only switching his gaze away at sensing his partner-in-crime's return. Said demi-Saiyan glanced at his mother with a knowing smile, plopping a small object in her awaiting hand, to which she closed and hid beneath the dining table. Trunks returned to his oblivious friend, and then, they waited.

Goku entered the room. A bright smile was instant in response to seeing Bulma sitting in the room along with his son, and his son's best bud. "Hey Bulma! I'm sorry about your mirror—Vegeta said I—"

"Ignore Vegeta, Goku," she said smoothly, innocently, obviously. The simple-minded Saiyan merely smiled more, setting a hand to the back of his head and rubbing in a very familiar way. If the Prince were in the room, he'd have noticed the impure notions behind the "innocent" tone she used, but alas, good ol' Goku never disappointed to be predictable. "I'll get him to fix it later, or send him to buy a new one."

Goku nodded and made his way to sit next to his son. Once seated, Trunks threw an inconspicuous glance at his mother, and she nodded ever so slightly. He barely kept his ki in check – getting excited corrupted the normal flow of a relaxed, comfortable situation – as even the slightest spike would set off instant suspicion with the grouchy Prince upstairs.

_It's time._

Bulma yawned slightly, drawing no attention from the Saiyan and his son, but her son grinned faintly. "Hm, what a nice day! It was almost as nice as yesterday, wouldn't you say so, boys?"

Goten, the first to answer, as always, nodded enthusiastically, dazzling his father with a grin worthy of the Son lineage. "Yeah! Yesterday was _awesome!_ Me and Trunks spent the day playing with _all_ of his toys! Even his new ones, Daddy! How awesome is that?" Goku made to answer, only to be cut off. "Ooh, he's got this one toy—it's AWESOME—and it can do so many things! I played with that while Trunks played with another one, then we swapped—"

Trunks forced a sudden sneeze, silencing the youngest Son, drawing both his and Goku's attention. "Sorry," he said, throwing both his hands behind his head, smirking slightly, "something…_different_…around here keeps making me sneeze. It did yesterday, too, remember Chibi?"

Goten's expression blanked momentarily, before memories dawned on him, lighting up his dark eyes. "Oh _yeah! _I remember! It was that stupid red dot that I couldn't catch!"

Bulma cackled deviously, inside. Outside, she manifested her best portrayal of puzzlement, and questioned, "Red dot?"

Goten suddenly switched his serious gaze to her, and she had to refrain from laughing. "Yeah, Aunt Bulma! It was wicked fast and I couldn't catch it! It was really small, and kinda pretty, but it was so fast! Every time it went near Trunks, it made him sneeze—"

The hybrid had a revelation, eyes widening comically. Goku tilted his head at his youngest. "Goten?"

"I-it's BACK!" He proceeded to point dramatically over the back of the couch, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "_THERE_ IT IS! TRUNKS! DAD! _LOOK!_"

Four sets of eyes followed the direction in which Goten pointed. True enough, in the center of a very white wall, was the brightest red circle of light Goku had ever seen. It was as Goten described – kind of pretty, fascinating almost – and the Saiyan felt himself drawn to it, like a moth to the flame. Trunks, forgotten by the Son's, smirked smugly to himself.

It was going to be a fun morning.

"G-Goku?! What _is_ that?!" Bulma gasped, throwing in a well-rehearsed tremble to simulate fear, eyes wide and glassy. "Someone—catch it! It might be dangerous!"

Goku sprung forwards, leaping over the couch and table in a fluid motion, landing gracefully for one of his size and he cupped his hands over the light, it instantly fading behind the shadows of his hands. "Aha! Don't worry, I got it!"

Goten whooped with glee. "Yay, Daddy!"

"Nice one, Uncle Goku!" Trunks quipped, grinning with the same smugness his father held.

Goku, gleaming with the praise, smiled broadly and peeked in-between his fingers. With a sudden gasp of horror, he swiped his hands out of the way and ogled the wall with disbelief in his eyes. Blinking slowly, he traced a finger over the wall – the dot was gone.

"It vanished!"

"What?!" Trunks and Goten chorused, the younger of the two genuine while the older was all for show.

To check to ensure his father wasn't mistaken, Goten hopped over the couch and ran around the table to stand beside his crouched parent. His small hand followed the same pattern his father's larger one did seconds before, and he, too, looked positively stumped.

"I don't understand," Goku began, hand scratching the back of his head in confusion, ignorant of Bulma attempting desperately not to laugh. "It was just there!"

"I told you, Daddy!" Goten insisted, frowning in concentration, "it's really fast!"

"I think I believe you now, son!" Goku laughed merrily, patting his son on the shoulder. "Well, it seems to have disappeared—"

"_Achoo!_"

Two sets of eyes widened at the sudden (fake) expression Trunks emitted, staring at the young Briefs intently as he pretended to wipe his nose on the back of his hand, sniffling. Noticing them gawking, he blinked as would a small(er) child, and asked, "What?"

"You sneezed," Goten began.

"The dot?" Goku chimed in.

Goten nodded furiously, eyes set in determination. He was going to catch it this time, he had his Daddy's help! Twin faces observed the room with quiet concentration, a burning desire to catch said pesky dot growing with each passing moment. Bulma, who was out of their eyesight, pressed one of her hands to her mouth, struggling to stifle the giggles willing to burst forth at any given moment, and her other hand, shielded from view beneath the table, shifted slightly, and she clicked on the item –

"_ON _THAT_ WALL, DADDY!_"

Goku gaped for a second and then gained a feral gleam to usually docile eyes, and he _charged_. Leaping over a coffee table, he pounced and landed on all fours, rushing up to the wall with incredible speed. The little dot was in front of him, barely an inch away – it vanished again! Frowning, the Saiyan was alert, and when Trunks sneezed yet again, he twisted on the spot, rapidly searching every corner of the room for the red dot. It was a quick little thing, incapable of being caught, it seemed.

"OVER THERE!"

The Saiyan sprung into action again, this time, running instead of jumping. Maybe it was able to jump? When it moved again, it confirmed his rushed theory, appearing on the floor instead. He dived after darting forwards, colliding with the back of an empty chair, landing heavily on top of him when he fell to the floor with a muffled "Ow!" Shaking it off, Goku got to his knees, hands clasped on top of each other on the floor. This time, he was _sure_ he got it –

It was _gone!_

"Kami, this thing's quick! It's even quicker than me!"

Goten's eyes widened – something faster than his father? Absurd! "Just keep trying Daddy! You'll catch it! You have to catch it! It's making Trunks sneeze and Aunt Bulma look weird!"

At the mention of her name, Bulma pulled her best poker face when Goku glanced her way, eyes narrowing. Oh…was she found out…?

"Don't worry Bulma, Trunks! I'll catch this thing and defeat it for you both! _No one_ makes my friends sick!"

Bulma face-palmed – internally. Externally, she put her free hand over her heart and nodded with large, grateful eyes, sniffing. "Thank you, Goku! I couldn't sleep knowing this thing is here!"

Goku gave her a brief grin then focused sharply on his joined hands. Growling lightly, he slowly, hesitantly almost, opened his hands…he couldn't believe it. It was gone. AGAIN. "Wh-what? I was sure I got it that time!"

"Damn it!" Trunks cussed, slamming his hand on the couch "angrily". Goten looked at his friend with concern – what if they couldn't catch it? He didn't want Trunks becoming unwell! "I guess I'm going to be sick…forever."

"_Nooo_…Daddy, do something!"

The Earth-raised Saiyan gave his son a purposeful look, smirking slightly in a way Vegeta would be proud to call Saiyan, and said, "I won't stop until I remove it from existence, son, I promise."

Goten's eyes glistened as he stared up at his father with awe. "You're the best, Daddy!"

_This is…almost too much. It's missing something though—fooling Goku is too—too easy. Simple. I need to step-up this game, raise it to the next level…but how? _

Bulma flicked her wrist beneath the table absently, unaware of the sudden motion. Only when she heard Goku growl – _growl!_ – did she target her sky-blue gaze upon the Son's again. Following the way in which they looked, she saw the red dot on the ceiling, eyes enlarging slightly. They did even more so, when she saw a ball of ki gathered in the Saiyans hand, his entire focus upon the red dot on the ceiling. Still kneeling on the floor, he raised himself slowly, predatory, with narrowed eyes and a snarling mouth.

"…Take _this!_"

A beam of light and a cracking of plaster.

Bulma flicked her wrist again, the red dot vanishing…but before the dust cleared from the sudden renovation to her ceiling, a very startled, _very familiar_, yelp sounded from above before situating itself in the same room as them, followed by the sound of a collision and a groan of pain from Goku. Blinking with confusion, the other three in the room waited for the dust – there was an abnormal amount of it! – to settle.

And then, three rounds of mirthful laughter echoed through the vicinity, loud and clear.

Upon receiving clear vision again, they witnessed a rather perplexed Prince, dressed in only track bottoms, sitting atop of a squished Goku, holding what was a bag of flour in his hand, explaining the excess powder littering the ceiling, floor – everywhere really – and why the smaller Saiyan appeared to have jumped head first into a pool of flour.

If anything, the Prince looked _adorable_. His generally scowling eyes were raised in bewilderment, which Bulma knew would eventually give way to outrage, and the flour dusted him…well, all over. His ebony flame of hair was patchy-white, and his face covered, a little dollop on the end of his nose. He raised his flour-coated head upwards, analysing as to how he sudden descended a floor. Eyes narrowing at the rather large hole in the ceiling, in _his_ floor, he then turned to observe the room. Goten and Trunks remained as they were, laughter dying away slowly, and gradually, those piercing obsidian orbs focused on Bulma. She offered him a small smile, motioning downwards at recognising the silent, _polite!_, inquiry the scrutiny held, and his gaze trailed down.

"Kakarot?"

"Vege—"

The light bulb then flicked on. "Why are you blowing holes in my floor, clown?!"

"I-it wasn't me—"

"Don't take me for a fool, Kakarot! I recognise your ki anywhere! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Vegeta—you don't understand—!"

"—Uncle Vegeta, we need your help—!"

"—Dad, help Uncle Goku and Goten—!"

"—it wasn't me, it was—"

"—red dot Uncle Vegeta and it—"

"—making me sick and Mom weird—"

Bulma, quietly observing Vegeta while the muddle of conversations racked hers and his brain alike, bore witness to the deadly silent Prince's rage boil rapidly. In an instant, he'd gone from confused and somewhat calm, to _seething_. Any second now, he'd –

"_SILENCE, YOU DAMNED FOOLS!_"

Yup, explode.

"I cannot _think_ when you're all chattering like moronic icejins!" the Prince growled, clenching together his teeth and fists, crushing what remained of the flour bag. "Kakarot, answer me—why is there a hole in my floor?"

"The dot!" Goku squeaked, suddenly all too aware at his vulnerability of the Prince perched on his back. When they collided, the weight of Vegeta, plus gravity, knocked all breath from him, and he'd only just regained it. "It was on the ceiling!"

"Dot? What dot?"

Goku grinned over his shoulder at the Prince, who returned with a deathly glare. "There's no more dot! I destroyed it!"

"Along with half of the ceiling, idiot."

"Yeah…sorry about that, he-he-_ow!_"

Vegeta decided it was in his best interest to whack the taller Saiyan on the back of his head, hard. The dolt ruined not only his floor, but his flour too. The last bag. "You're paying for the damages _and_ getting me more flour."

Goku spluttered for a moment before Bulma hopped in to his rescue. "Goku was only protecting Trunks and I, Vegeta. Give him a break—"

The Prince snorted, disbelief evident in the gesture. "Preposterous. Why do you need _his_ protection when _I_ live here?"

"Well…he…you were…" Bulma stopped talking, and processed the sudden train of thought running through her head. She'd wanted the opportunity to increase the difficulty of the experiment…and Vegeta had unknowingly volunteered himself. "…He _was_ protecting us, or at least, he _tried_ to…"

Arrogance was the main ingredient in Vegeta's newest concoction of an expression. "See? Why hire a Third-Class clown when a Prince is available?"

_Stroking his ego…as much as I hate to inflate it, it's working in my favour._

"Exactly," she purred, catching his attention, "which is why…if it comes back, you'll…?"

She left the question hanging, seeing him visibly puffing up, like a peacock. "Of course, woman! What do you take me for?"

Goten shuffled, hands behind his back. "I think my Daddy got it, Uncle Vegeta…"

"Yeah, no worries 'Geta—"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"—I already got—"

"_Achoo!_"

"…it," Goku finished, eyes widening, settling on Trunks, who was still on the couch.

The young hybrid wiped at his nose again, then stopped, eyes the size of saucers, mouth hanging open. Raising a shaking arm, he extended it slowly, very dramatically, and pointed a single finger at a location out of the sight of all alien life-forms, (baring himself) and, quite expertly, spluttered and stuttered, "…D-d-_dot_…!"

Goten gasped, hand flying to his mouth, pointing too. Goku, unable to shift to see, complained. The Prince ignored his subject, instead frowned heavily at the two demi-Saiyans. They seemed fixated on some_thing_ located behind him – convenient – and so, he, with one last smack to the back of Goku's head (much to the younger Saiyans dismay), he got to his feet as eloquently as a royal should, and turned around with grace – to come face-to-face with…a red dot.

It sat there on the white wall, conflicting greatly with the simple, pristine colour. The dot was an angry red, and it looked like…a light of some sort, though he wasn't certain. What he _did_ know is that he was strangely attracted to it. His mind pulled and pushed at his pride, demanding that he abandon all Princely tactics and pounce at the thing like an over-excited cub. It wanted him to…_play_.

"…This is why I have a hole in my floor?"

"_GET IT_ DADDY!"

"_GO_ DAD, GET IT!"

Goten and Trunks howls set off a series of events. For starters, Goku leaped from his position on the floor and ran, full-force, at the wall, shouting out a battle cry with his arms extended in front of him, intending on reaching it before Vegeta thought to move. Indeed, he reached the dot first, but when the little _thing_ moved away at the very last second, Goku found himself hitting the wall, face first. The third loud crack of the day resounded through Capsule Corp. and the rest were left looking at a Goku-shaped…hole in the wall.

"KAKAROT! _STOP MAKING HOLES IN MY HOUSE_!"

A very sheepish Goku walked in the room through the doorway to Bulma's left, rubbing the back of his head. "I—uh—sorry?"

"I'll give you sorry, clown…" Vegeta muttered darkly, throwing visual daggers at the taller Saiyan, turning away suddenly at something in the corner of his eye. "I saw it…there!"

The Prince, dashing all reasonable thoughts of finding out what the dot was before taking action, darted towards the dot, placed on the wall opposite the one with Goku's shape embedded in. With all the grace of a feline, he landed almost silently, clapping one hand fiercely on top of the dot, cracking the wall beneath his ligament from the force. With a snort and a look of triumph, he threw Goku a smug smirk and moved his hand. "There, see Kakarot? All you needed was to let me—it's gone," he finished, blinking dumbly. "It's _gone_."

"_Achoo!_"

"THERE, DADDY! IT'S ON THE CEILING AGAIN!"

"I've got it!"

"No, Kakarot, _I've_ got it!"

Smash. Crash. Goku ended up on the floor, after being kicked away by Vegeta, who was hanging by his fist implanted in the ceiling.

"_Achoo!_"

"ON THE FLOOR, NEXT TO THE BOOK SHELF!"

"Mine—ow, _'Geta!_"

"_Mine_, clown!"

No one's. Another hole in the floor. Bulma was dying – she was going to die from not being able to release her hysterical laughter.

"_Achoo!_"

"Daddy…IT'S ON UNCLE VEGETA!"

"Where, son?!"

"THERE!"

Goku ran at Vegeta, who was hanging on the ceiling still, and grabbed a hold of the little Saiyan, yanking him unceremoniously to the floor. The Prince landed with a thump on his rear-end, and the dot disappeared, much to Goku's disappointment.

"I'm going to kill you, moron!"

"Waah! 'Geta, why?!"

"_Don't call me that!_ And for touching me, that's why!"

"But—but the dot was on you!"

"Well, where is it now, idiot?!"

Silence befell the room. Three sets of dark eyes searched desperately (though Vegeta would never admit it) for the suspicious red dot, while two sets of matching blue locked on one another, desperately trying to conceal their mirth for a little while longer. The looks of sheer agony at being unable to locate said dot were nearly Bulma's undoing. It was then said blue haired genius got thee most wicked idea…and her eyes were targeting the Prince.

_Oh, I've not had this much fun in a long time… Revenge is sweet, my Prince!_

And with that, and one subtle, swift flicker to her hidden wrist, and one fateful turn of Vegeta to have his back to her, and Goku, she saw her target and marked it…in a manner of speaking. Trunks followed her gaze…

"…_Achoo!_"

The three searching Saiyans stopped still, not daring to move in case they frightened their prey. Goten, usually boisterous, took the same path, and as usual, he was the first to find their purpose. With extra-wide eyes, he shimmied over to his father, who stood next to Vegeta like a statue, and tugged on his pants frantically. Goku looked down at his son, frowning with question, and Goten pointed, quite blatantly, over at Vegeta's –

SLAP.

The Prince emitted the most undignified squeal of his life. Dark eyes impossibly large, he turned on his heel, slowly, and focused his incredulous, gawking – yes, _gawking_ – up at his last remaining subject, whose eyes were just as large, if not more so, and filled with an identical amount of shock as was the Prince's, though his mixed with brewing panic whereas Vegeta's remained, well, _dumbstruck_.

"Did you…did you just—?"

"Ve-Ve—_the dot_—the dot was—!"

WHAM.

Goku fell back, unconscious, landing harshly on the dirty floor, eyes rolling back into his head and a stupefied expression. Vegeta, fuming with the most endearing pink blush dusting his cheeks and nose, pulled his fist back and clenched them tightly, snarling, incredibly flustered. With one swoop of the room, deciding that the dot was no more of his concern, the Prince stormed off out of the room, stomping along the hallway and out of sight, ranting all of the way about "_Third-Class perverts!_" and "stupid dots".

Goten blinked, looking around the room like a lost puppy. "…Did Daddy get it?"

Bulma couldn't help it – she exploded in peals of laughter, falling from her chair with the effort. Trunks wasn't in a much better state, rolling around on the couch, holding his stomach, tears flowing freely.

Goten merely blinked again, befuddled about everyone's strange reactions. He searched for the dot once more, but since Vegeta had stormed off, he assumed it was dealt with, and smiled broadly, putting his hand behind his head. "I guess Daddy did get it! I think that's why Uncle Vegeta got all mad!"

Much to his confusion, Bulma only laughed that much harder.

* * *

**_~ End._**


End file.
